custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Rahkshi Army
Mission: Rahkshi Army is a sequel to chapter 9 of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. It follows the mission of Helryx, Shadow Jaller, Shadow Hahli, Pyroketox, Fritinast Grastem, and Retkina as they fight the Rahkshi Army to find information about them. New chapters will come every Monday. Prolouge This chapter was taken from Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. It was written by Hewkii90inika. ---- *'Time: 1100 hours' *'Location: Above the ocean, near the island of Gamulu' ---- “So all we do is go in there, fight a couple Rahkshi and Visorak, find some info about the Rahkshi, and get out?” asked Shadow Jaller. Him, Shadow Hahli, Helryx, Fritinast Grastem, Pyroketox, and Retkina were on an airplane. It’s destination: Gamulu. “Correct”, replied Helryx. “Except these Rahkshi aren’t the normal Rahkshi we always fight. They have had some...improvements.” “And their ‘improvements’, are the reason we’re going there?”, asked Shadow Hahli. “Correct again. We are going there to see what the improvements are.” “And we don’t know what the improvements are and we don’t know how many Rahkshi have been created since their improvements, so we’re basically facing the unknown. Right?” said Retkina. “Correct...unfortunately.” ---- “We are going to reach our destination in exactly 60 seconds!”, yelled the pilot to the team. “Copy that!”, yelled back Helryx. She turned her head to look at her fellow members. “Are you ready guys?” “I am”, confirmed Fritinast Grastem. “Likewise”, replied Pyroketox. “Me too”, said Retkina. “As so am....”, Shadow Jaller was interrupted by an extremely loud bang, and the shaking of the plane. “Pilot! What the Karzahni is going on?!”, commanded Helryx. “We’re being attacked!”, the pilot replied. “By who?!” “It looks like some green Rahkshi!” “Lerahk?!” “No! They’re different!” Then all of sudden, the door was opened from the outside, sort of like a vacuum. Shadow Jaller looked outside. All he saw was flashes of green, and many small tornadoes. More specifically, cyclones. Then Jaller saw one of the flashes coming towards the door. But it was too fast to give time for Jaller to back away. The green flash hit Jaller right on the head. Jaller flew back to the other side of the plane, and was stopped by the wall. The flash appeared to be a green Rahkshi. And the pilot was correct, it was different from the Lerahk. The green Rahkshi raised up his staff to attack the team, but as a result, Helryx tackled the Rahkshi and flew out of the plane through the door. Fritinast followed them. Helryx had the Rahkshi in a tight hold. The Rahkshi was struggling to escape from her arms. But Helryx was not fighting the Rahkshi. Instead, she had her eyes closed, concentrating. She was using her Kanohi to review the past of the Rahkshi’s armor. But the duo was falling very fast. And below them, the water. But Helryx was not worrying, as she was perhaps the best manipulator of the water in the universe. After a couple hundred miles of falling, Helryx was done looking back at the past. She then let go of the Rahkshi. But the Rahkshi had no time to recover and prepare to fly. The Rahkshi immediately hit the water. Fritinast shot a blast of lightning to the water, which instantly fried the kraata in the Rahkshi armor. Helryx then manipulated the water to where the water formed a very high table of water. She landed on the water table softly. Fritinast then flew to Helryx, picked her up, and flew back to the plane. Speaking about the plane, the ones in it were having some trouble with the rest of the Rahkshi. The pilot performed maneuver after maneuver, but no trick could keep away the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi kept on attacking the plane. Retkina and Pyroketox were fighting the Rahkshi hand-to-hand, but it was useless. They were surrounded. Even though Retkina and Pyroketox defeated every Rahkshi they fought, their chance of actually defeating all of the Rahkshi was small. It seemed like for every Rahkshi that fell, three took it’s place. But they had help from the plane’s defenses. Jaller and Hahli were controlling the plane’s guns. Alas, their assistance did not much to help defeat the Rahkshi. Then Fritinast and Helryx returned. Fritinast put Helryx back in the plane, then he flew off to go help Retkina and Pyroketox. He saw Pyroketox carrying an unconscious Retkina back to the plane. But Pyroketox was having trouble with that, since the Rahkshi were still attacking. Fritinast went to fend off the Rahkshi around Pyroketox. But as Pyroketox was right in front of the door, Fritinast was pushed into him. They both went in the plane rolling in. “Nice to you again!” yelled the pilot. “And FYI, we’re right above the island. And where’s Retkina?!” Pyroketox looked at his arms, and there was no Retkina. “I must have lost hold of him when Fritinast accidently pushed me!” hollered Pyroketox. “Then he must be falling to the ground!” screamed Fritinast. “I will go after h....” He was cut off by an explosion. “We’re falling!” screamed the pilot. “They managed to explode Engine 2! We’re gonna have to crash land!” “Then so be it.” said Helryx calmly. "Let’s fall to our death." Characters *Helryx *Shadow Jaller *Shadow Hahli *Pyroketox *Fritinast Grastem *Retkina * Rahkshi Army *Unidentified Order of Mata Nui pilot Category:Stories